


Games

by aboutboys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Baby Louis, Bottom Louis, Competitive angst, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Games, Instagram, Kissing, Louis in Lace, Louis in Lingerie, Louis in Panties, Louis in a crop top, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spankin, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry, rare fluff, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutboys/pseuds/aboutboys
Summary: Louis scrolls further up and sees two comments, each one liked by none other than Harry Styles himself. Louis finds his pants growing tighter between his legs. The comments were erotic,and Louis suddenly feels tight and hot in his work blouse. Louis crosses his legs tighter, a settled frown between his eyebrows.“Okay, so this is how you wanna play,” Louis runs his tongue over his bottom lip.“You got yourself a game, Styles.”-or, Louis is a tease and Harry wants an all out war. Let the jealousy games begin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'ts not a long chapter but i just want to test the waters with this one.
> 
> I'm personally not a fan, but it's hot.
> 
> Top Harry is a dying breed, I've noticed, so I thought I'd shed some light on it with daddy power.
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> A

Harry's phone buzzed in his pocket as soon as he hung up his trench coat and placed his briefcase below it. Harry’s face split into a smirk, pulling on his tie and sliding it off from around his neck. The large building sat lonesome, light flooding through the magnificent windows. Harry settles in his armchair, reaching to undo three buttons. His golden skin illuminated by the streaks of sun pouring through his windows. There’s a single silver necklace, a cross fitted between the valley of his toned breasts, tattoos forming a masculine scene. Harry’s large hands reach to unbuckle his pants, sliding them down just a little way. His clothed erection obvious and thick in his pants. Placing his large paw over the erection, gripping his manhood. His long fingers clad with chunky silver rings.

 

Stopping himself, he pulls up his phone to take a picture of the scene.

 

 ** **SugarHarry:**** Daddy’s home.

 

__(image attached)_ _

__

Harry posts the photo onto his instagram, watching as the likes and comments swamp his notifications. Harry hasn’t forgotten his main objective, flicking off of his account he searches for a username all too familiar.

 

 ** **LittleBabyLou:**** I might start looking into Sugar Daddy’s, what do you guys think?

 

(Image attached)

 

The picture shows a small butter skinned boy looking over the railings at London, the view is one similar to Harrys. Louis’ wearing a white cuffed shirt and a black blazer, the top half of him screaming; CEO business man. However, once you look at his bare golden legs, you notice the small lace pink panties that match the tutu that flares out from underneath his blazer. On his feet are a pair of worn ballet slippers. Harry clenches his fist at the thought of this sweet creature having a Sugar Daddy other than himself. He instantly scrolls through the comment section noticing many of his own fans commenting Harrys @ name. That proud feeling ends quickly when he notices the large amount of inappropriate slurs and offensive names made out for Louis.

 

Harry and Louis had never contacted each other before, only acknowledging the fact that their fans directly wish the two together. Some hoping for paired explicit content. Harry moves his attention to other comments about both himself and Louis being together.

 

 ** **StylinFuck:**** I have to see Harry bending Lou over his benz in his pink little tutu. I just have to.

 

Harry can’t disagree with the comment, he wants to see it too. Without thinking, he likes the comment, scrolling down to a more explicit one. Causing Harry to cough into his shoulder, his free hand getting busy.

 

 ** **ButtPlugBaby:**** Want daddy Harry to fuck precious baby Lou against a wall. I want a dirty sound track of moaning and skin slapping as Lou gets ploughed in his dirty red lingerie. Guys, if you’re reading, get to it.

 

Again, Harry likes the comment and closes the page. Harry’s hands mindlessly start working himself, thinking of what lies beneath that puffy pink tutu.

 

-

 

What Harry didn’t know, was that Louis had been keeping a keen eye on him. Secretly turning on his post notifications was a guilty pleasure of his. So when Louis notices that there’s a lot of commotion going on in the comment section of his latest photo, he freaks out a bit. Noticing that Harry was involved may have made Louis’ heart roll out his ass. Louis’ eyes were wide saucers as he fumbled through his mentions.

 

 ** **FasterHarderHarry:****  @LittleBabyLou DID YOU FUCKIN’ SEE THE DIMPLED CHEEK ON THAT ONE LOU

 

 ** **FTMSugarBB:****  @LittleBabyLou > @SugarHarry that was smooth dude, I hope you get some ass

 

And then- oh, oh. Louis scrolls further up and sees two comments, each one liked by none other than Harry Styles himself. Louis finds his pants growing tighter between his legs. The comments were erotic,and Louis suddenly feels tight and hot in his work blouse. Louis crosses his legs tighter, a settled frown between his eyebrows.

“Okay, so this is how you wanna play,” Louis runs his tongue over his bottom lip. “You got yourself a game, Styles.”

 

-

 

After destroying their side of the internet, Harry felt the pent up angst dissipate over the next week. Louis hadn’t posted anything within that week, he usually posted once a day. Harry was nervous, was his small action far too much? Did he scare Louis into hiding?

 

And suddenly all his questions were answered in one post. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, Harry leans back in his office chair. Pulling his phone out to inspect the notification, Harry finds a rock lodged in the back of his throat.

 

 ** **LittleBabyLou:****  just shared a post.

 

Harrys breathing catches in his throat. Louis, in his golden glory, on his knees staring up at another man. Louis’ soft pink tongue stretched out on the navel of the other man, the salty taste of his sweat on the tip of Lou’s tongue. Louis’ adorned in a white booty skirt, barely covering the swell of his arse. A white lace bra covering his tender nipples, cheeks pink and his face fucked out. The man above him, his large hand gripping Louis’ caramel swirl of hair. The man himself tall and lean, adorning a black blazer without a white blouse underneath, the only thing on his stomach is Louis’ long tongue. He wore tight pants, his hair long, wavy and slick with sweat. Harry notices the resemblance to himself almost immediately. He even does a double take, until he notices the face in between the parting of the drenched hair. A sharp and bird like nose, thin and twisted lips, his eyes sunken and puffed up. He was attractive in his own, grim way. But he wasn’t Harry Styles. When reading the caption of the image, Harrys fists balled up at his sides.

 

 ** **LittleBabyLou:**** Potential sugar daddy? My tongue seems to think so… ;) @ZachDaddyDobbs

 

Harry finds his face shrivelled up in disgust, alike his dick. That’s the moment when Harry decided he’d play ball, and he was in it to win it.

 

 

****


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, it's ya boy.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy sweaty Harry and viscous Louis lmao.
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> A

"Damn curly asshole, he knows what he's doing to me," Louis spits at his laptop screen, teeth grinding.

 

Louis is grumpy. No matter how hard Zach has tried to console the angered man, nothing seemed to work. His laptop was left open at the end of the bed, the cream coloured sweater falling to his knees. Zach sits beside the smaller man, rubbing the side of his arm, Louis' head rolling onto his shoulder. Louis grunts, he's had enough of waiting for the big reaction. He'd been giddy since he posted it, right up until it happened. Harry had liked the picture Louis had posted a couple of days afterwards, and Harry never liked anything of his. Louis remembers running into the bedroom in only his boxers, bombing onto the bed where Zach had been peacefully asleep. What does peaceful even mean anymore? Zach wonders.

 

Louis had pondered what the like had meant. Had the challenge simply flew right over Harrys head? Had Harry decided to ignore it? The fact that Louis spent an entire week finding someone with a similar dopey smile, just for Harry to ignore it riled him up. Did the asshole know how hard it was to find someone that looked alike him? 

 

"I just wanna make him jelly," Louis moans into Zach's bony shoulder. Zach sighs heavily, not quite understanding why he decided to help Louis. Maybe it was his nimble fingers and how they were painted gold, smoothly rubbing up to Zach's hip bone. Louis didn't care how desperately he wanted to feel Harry someday, he had Zach for now. And Louis supposes that might be good enough. Tender lips flutter against Zach's collarbones, leaving soft bruises in their wake. Then, a soft grip on Louis' arse, making him moan in relief. The moan soon followed by the chime of his laptop and Louis can't help but- Louis kicks off of Zach's chest and rolls over to his laptop, anxious and refreshing harry's page.

What Louis was greeted with made him grip his bed sheets tighter, leaving Zach clutching his stomach feeling slightly winded.

 

-

 

Harry sends his right hook into the temple of Liams head. The blow jolts Liam but he doesn't lose his posture, only lifting his fists higher. His soft eyes menacing and glaring over his gloves, Harry only grunts in acknowledgement. Sending off a thunder of left to right blows, Harry surprises Liam with a viscous upper cut. Liam stumbles backward, mouth guard hanging out of his mouth. Then Liam gets to his feet and claps him on the back, grinning ear to ear. 

"You really do have that element of surprise," Liams laughter booms through the empty gym hall. Harry stares at the blank wall, his breathing ragged and heavy. Only white noise is filtering through, Harry can't hear what praise Liam has to offer. Soon he feels a rough hand on his shoulder.

"What's on your mind lad?" Liam looks into Harrys quiet eyes with curious spoken ones. 

"It's...nothing exciting," Harry says removing a glove and scratching the back of his head. 

Liam takes a glove from Harrys hands, "Go on I've got time."

"Alright, so there's this boy-"

"When isn't there?" Liam chuckles, earning a boxing glove to the head curtsy of Harry.

Harry continues, "There's this lad that knows about how much I like him, sort've."

"But he's only gone and posted pictures with someone that looks like me."

"But I think I kinda did something just as bad," Harry runs a bruised hand through his sweaty curls. Bare fingers, coloured purple and golden, missing the chunky rings they're usually clad with.

Liam takes a long sigh, giving Harry a knowing look,"Show me what you did asshole."

"I'm not the one who started it!" Harry says exasperatedly, fumbling around the bench for his phone.

Liam knows exactly what his Boss and best friend does as a hobby. Posed in a few pictures with him too. So he wasn't as surprised when he came face to face with Harry's large paws fondling a pair of breasts. 

Liam, a little lost for words mumbles, "I thought you wanted to make a lad jealous?"

"Not make him wanna kill you...?"

"But realy, Harry, a woman?"

Harry, scratching his head with a disgruntled look on his face, "I know, I thought it might be a bit too far."

"Yeah mate, show me his post?" Liam rests his head on Harry's shoulder, looking down at his phone.

When Harry pulls up the image he turns to look at Liam. "You okay? What's with the face?" Harry says worriedly, taking in Liams pale complexion. 

"Yeah, have I seen him before?" Liam says with his brows raised, Harry nods his head, sweaty curls bouncing.

"Yeah probably, he has like one mil on instagram," Harry says with confidence.

Liam grabs his gym kit, throwing his towel over his shoulder, "well you'll find it out soon you loser."

"I'm off to meet Z at the pub so I'll see you Monday morning, yeah?"

"Bright and early, kiss Z for me," Harry makes kissy faces at Liam. Giving him a cheeky wink as Liam pops him the finger on his way out.

 

After a while, Harry decides to blast some [Fleetwood Mac](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcw6q0Z8uTk). Slipping on his boxing gloves and heading over to the bag, The Chain kicking in. Harry feels buzzed up at the sound of the song, throwing vital punches at the lifeless victim. Harry's back muscles contort under his skin, the sweat dripping down his ivory skin and onto his tattoos. Each hit is followed by a teeth gritting growl, the bag swinging violently on its hanger. 

 

-

 

"That..."

Louis bites down on his tongue bar, a twitchy habit of his.

"Fucking..."

Louis' eyes squint dangerously.

"DICK!" Louis bellows, huffing afterwards as if he'd ran a few paces. Because we all know Louis could never stomach a mile. 

Louis sits in a cave of his bedding, tissues strewn about his lap. You see, Louis had resorted to '10 Things I Hate About You.' He had to find some way to get over the sight of boobies, Louis had a distaste for those things.

Louis had laughed at the sight of Harry behind the woman, large paws on her tiiiiiiiny nips. Harry had his teeth on her ear, his hair in a high bun. Louis resembled the woman physically. Large hips, check, button nose, check, vagina, heck nah. The woman even had short hair like Louis'. Only hers was styled into a quiff, Louis didn't like quiffs, so he didn't like the woman. Louis was only a mess since Harry had only ever posted pictures with boys, Louis was obviously miffed at Harry's new addition to the club: Vagina. Nope, nope, nopety, nope.

Zach rolls over on his sliver of bed, "would you stop staring at it?" Zach pulls on Louis' jumper, "You forget I don't like boobs either, put em' away Lou."

And for some strange reason, Louis' mind gets and evil idea. The dirty smirk on his face says it all, Zach sits up with a worrisome look.

Bingo.

"I dread to think what's going on in that dangerous little head of yours," Zach huffs.

"Pass the phone hoe," Louis says with a little smirk.

"Louis I'm scared-"

"Pass it, Lesli!" Louis shrieks hysterically, he's about to get down and dirty and he's ready.

Zach frowns at the use of his middle name, passing the devious man his phone.

"You make me wanna die sometimes," Zach sighs dramatically.

 

Louis waits patiently, listening to the dialling tone until, "Hello?"

 

"Hey sweetie, wanna do your daddy a favour?" And of course Louis' joking, he's always the babe.

 

But, Louis isn't joking when he says he's playing dirty.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is P I S S E D // Louis did a bad thing : - )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually quote or reference irl Larry but it just kind of happened.  
> HA
> 
> anyways i'm sorry this ones so late, I've been dealing with some shit but I'm back for good now.  
> I've also been a birthday boy lmao, started driving too. Scary shit.
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> A

  
****SugarHarry:**** It's been two whole weeks  ** **@LittleBabyLou,**** do you surrender?

 

The image is one of the curly haired man sat with his back to an astonishing view. His torso bare and his stomach toned and golden, littered with tattoos. A mass of curls hiding his Adonis like features, his butterfly tattoo peaking out from his boxing shorts. In each hand is a heavy looking weight, his biceps large, toned and covered with tattoos with some spaces bare. The comments and likes growing within the first few hours to numbers harry had never counted to. Harry already had three million followers on Instagram, but this was the first time he had addressed Louispersonally.

-

And after two hours, Louis' page silent and dry throughout. Harry was focused on the screen of his laptop, long ivory fingers gliding over the keys. A dark leather armchair engulfing him, his back to the astonishing view outside his office. The sun, golden and sulky, is sleepily sliding down the back of a high rise building in the distance. Harry pays no notice to the knock on his office door, his brows scrunched and his eyes fixated. Another knock on his oak door, a thick sounding knock which felt like a shiver down Harry's spine.

"Come in," Harry grumbles, eyes unmoved from his screen, fingers still tapping away at the keys. The door moves open with a moan, a bulky figure moving in. Liam coughs into his fist to catch Harry's attention. As expected, Harry's eyes only flicker to Liams face briefly before returning their gaze on the laptop screen.

"Yes Liam, what can I help with?" Harry falls into his professional attitude with ease, before finishing his sentence and closing his laptop with a crisp click.

"Yeah um, nothing much I just-" Liam scratches the back of his neck, still standing. "I just wanted to see how you are?" 

Harry motions Liam to sit down in the chair across, a curious look in his eyes. Liam sits down stiffly, one leg bouncing anxiously. "Are you okay, H?" Liam says with a lift of an eyebrow.

Harry, unsure of the situation, nods eagerly. "I mean yeah, nothing new, just working out and such, why'd you ask?" Now Harry is the one to cross his arms and lift his eyebrow, impatiently tapping his foot.

Liam cracks his knuckles, standing from seat and shuffling away from it. "Just wondering how things were, besides I need you to assign me a few more papers if you have time?" Liam says standing at the doorway, a distant look in his wide eyes.

"Yeah, yeah i'll get them to you by four, I'll see you?"

"Yeah mate, you will," Liam clips, eyes shifting nervously.

And with that, Harry was staring at his office door with dismay. 

 

-

 

"Lou, can I give you a blow job?"

"I'd love it if you just wait," Louis grumbles refreshing his Instagram notifications violently.

"It could take your mind off of him?" Zach purrs, hands flat on Louis' thick thighs. 

Louis cackles, "Yeah and we all know how that works out." 

Zach lets out a defeated sigh, and jokingly grumbles, "Sometimes I believe you only want me for my sultry good looks."

"Yes, that's why I wanted you," Louis says, eyes concentrated on his phone.

Zach rolls off of the king sized bed, stretching his back when he stands. Pulling a bobble from his wrist and tying his wavy hair into a low bun, exiting the room with a clean towel. Louis sits in his boxers, glaring at the button up shirt hanging on his wardrobe handle. Louis has to venture outside to a party held at the gayest bar in London. Louis is up for a party but he can't decide what to wear. He decides on a different button up that's tight and shows off his toned arms, its white and makes Louis' skin look extra glowy. For pants he's decided on tight knee length shorts, a blue denim, ripped at his thigh. Louis decides that will look tasty enough, and he hops after Zach into the shower. Louis needs some lovin' even if it's not Mcdonalds.

 

-

 

All three men are extremely similar. The small golden lad wedged between two taller, hairier men. Zayn is spooning the blue eyed boy from behind, nude and intimately attached at the hip. Zayn has his teeth on the ear of the small man, hands embracing Louis. Liam has his hands on Louis' hips, forcing them close to his own, his mouth on the lads neck. Louis had his head back in euphoria, a smirk so large he's created a dimple. The scene was sexual and raw, intimate but cold.

Louis was cheeky and smug with his caption, officially condemning both sides to war. A war, a game, the two weren't so far apart. People get hurt within a war, whereas games are safe, friendly and fun. Games don't last forever, the end eventually, and sometimes wars can continue for weeks if not years.

****LittlebabyLou:****  How's this for a surrender? is that ten points for Slytherin I hear? Too bad Zayn and Liam slithered in before you could.

 

-

 

Zayn, with a spliff hanging from his lips, is balanced on Liams knee. Liams nervously bouncing knee.

"What's wrong?" Zayn says, joint between his fingers now. Hands petting at Liams cheek, as Liam scans the room with a worrisome look.

"Z, we can't pretend he won't loose his shit, hell knows if i can keep my job," Liam huffs, hands around Zayns hips. 

"You're the best assistant he's ever had or will have, he can't fire you without reason," Zayn says indignantly.

 "Yeah sure, but he can fire me from being his best friend," Liam grumbles, one hand rubbing at his temple.

Eyes flickering among the different people at the bar, Liam notices Zach with his hands all over a shorter boy. For a second Liams heart was racing, until he realised it was Zach and not Harry that was looming over louis' small frame. Then a sigh of relief followed, and a choked sound coming from Zayn. Liam looked to Zayn with worry, only to find that Zayn was looking off into the crowd of people that were grinding and dancing in a sweaty cluster.

"I think we're about to find out," Zayn swallows, pointing towards a gloomy figure.

The figure with a stormy expression, the figure with his fists balled so tightly, a firgure that was storming right towards them.

And suddenly Liam felt the room drain of oxygen as he finds himself standing chest to chest with Harry Styles. He can feel the heat emanating from his best friend, soon to be ex-best friend.

 

And Liam supposes that this is where the party really begins. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's a different side to Louis Tomlinson, it's almost time you met that side." - Narrator
> 
> "Harry Styles is an asshole but what's new?" - Lou
> 
> "Will you sush this is an intense chapter." - Narrator
> 
> "Sorry boo, I'll get back to scheming >;D" - Lou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.
> 
> But look who's back bitches.
> 
> ;)

Harry's P.O.V

 

Harry doesn't know what comes over him before he has Liam pushed against the wall, holding handfuls of his shirt in his grip.

"Who the fuck gave you the right to walk all over me like that," Harry says pressing him harder into the wall. Zayn from besides us is growling threats and staring daggers but his attention can't be stolen.

Liam struggles in his grip, "I didn't, you were just fucking with him so I did him a favour, I thought this was all a game to you." 

"It was never a game, I really wanted him." Harry growls, his cheeks growing red with embarrassment. His eyes are cloudy with rage, eyes watering.   Liam cringes at his words, finally realising the pain that he might have caused his best friend.

"Why Liam, why the fuck would you do this to me!" Zayn was never Harry's close friend so he never felt reason to direct his anger towards him. Zayn was barely even there in Harry's eyes.

At that moments, Liams eyes are staring past him. The moment is frozen, it's almost like scene from a movie.

 

Louis' P.O.V

 

Louis could hear it before he could see it. A thunderous voice that ripped through the small and dimly lit club. 

 

"Why Liam, why the fuck would you do this to me!"

 

A shiver ran down Louis' spine, a tingling sensation that left as quickly as it came. Louis' eyes search for the source, the base of the song vibrating through him, warming his chest. The cloud of sweaty adults that move to the base opens up, the source of the voice found at the end. A tall brooding man, slim hips and a tight tee that holds his muscles in such a formidable way. Louis find the back of his neck growing a prickly heat, his tongue dry at the slight thought of this man. He watches as the muscles in his back ripple and move a he holds Liam against the wall. His dark hair pulled up in a- 

"He's holding Liam against the wall!" Louis suddenly shouts in Zach's direction, pointing towards the cluster of men. Zach blinks, wiping away the small splatter of saliva from his face.

Shoving through the crowd, the small but feisty man barrels towards his tall opponent. 

"Go! Go! Go!" Louis shouts as he launches himself onto the back of the man, small hands clasped around his tight and bulging arms-

"I got him!" Louis shouts victoriously, legs tightly holding the mans hips. Louis conceals the mans eyes with his hands, disorientating the curly haired man. And Louis might have gotten a whiff of his hair, he doesn't want to admit that it smells like his best orgasm. Louis has to inhale this man, bury his nose in his hair and just take a nap.

"What the actual fuck," the man splutters, stumbling around the dance floor. At one point Louis braces for impact, as the man almost crushes him against the wall. But louis' pretty content, he's climbed a few trees before. 

"Get off of me," large hands pull at his hands. Hot damn his hands are like paws, they're freakishly big. But every fibre in Louis wants to find those hands so desperately mauling his body, long fingers fucking into him, large palms leaving hot marks on his ass. He want's it all but he hasn't even seen this mans face. Besides he's a total asshole, cornering poor Liam against a wall.

Louis looks at Zayn, Liam and Zach who's seemingly followed Louis' trail. 'Go,' Louis mouths with a stern look on his face, holding onto the mans biceps for dear life. The three scramble off towards the club exit, looking back at least several times to double check that the beast of a man is being restrained. And it may be all the sexual attraction that makes Louis believe this man is such a damn beefcake, when in reality he's not so tall and hench as Louis' dick forces him to believe.

Sliding off of the man, Louis straightens his shirt and runs a hand through his hair. He's going to give this oversized child a piece of his own mind. 

Just as Louis is about to open his mouth, the man has him shoved against the wall. So he's traded places with Liam, and now, face to face with _this_ man, he regrets it all.

In that moment, Louis is suddenly conscious of the uncomfortable strain between his legs. These jeans are so damn tight, if he didn't look like a damn snack he wouldn't be wearing them. What a pity.

The sudden realisation that washes over the mans features confirms it. This is **SugarHarry**.

Louis wants nothing more than to run his tongue along Harry's neck, the sweet and salty taste of his sweat on his tongue. With that thought a soft sigh escapes his lips.

Harry's eyes are much colder in person, they stare down at Louis with such a burning intensity. It should make Louis uncomfortable, it should make him lean away with uncertainty. Instead, Louis pushes his lithe body into the muscular frame that belongs to Harry. Instantly, Harry's body pushes his own further against the wall.

 

"It's you," Harry rasps. Jesus, take my damn wheel for a hot sec. His voice is like honey, dripping with sensuality, its rough and soft at the same time. Again, he lets a breathy moan escape.

"Harry," Louis says, letting his name roll right off of his tongue. Now Harry's knee is pressed between his thighs, and the strain of Louis' pants is almost unbearable.

"Fuck, say my name," Harry says burying his nose into Louis' neck. It's almost too intimate for their first meeting. I mean sure kneeing Louis' dick is one thing, but sniffing his neck is a whole new can of worms. _And why am I thinking about worms when **this** man is sniffing my neck. _

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Louis groans, grinding his hips down onto Harry's knee. 

Harry returns a rumbled moan, his forehead resting against Louis'.

"What I wouldn't give to fuck you up against this wall," Harry's teeth find his ear. "Right here," Harry breaths, "Right now." He bites down, his tongue soothing the pain with one hot swipe.

"You have every damn ounce of consent," Louis hums, his fingers tangled in those locks. And oh they're so fucking soft. Louis wants to melt into the wall, or melt into him. Hm that sounds tasty.

A throaty laugh rumbles against Louis' chest, and bam his pants just got ten times tighter.

"Too bad I'm not interested in used goods," Theres a sickening smile that grows on his face like a budding rose an- 

Louis' dick has never felt so offended, it went down quicker than Logan Pauls career.

Louis shoves him away, his expression is stricken and hurt. He swallows thickly, and his eyes are not brimming. He didn't think this was destiny, fate or simply meant to be. Then why does his heart ache just a bit, the constant online banter was enough to form some sort of friendship. There's a voice in his head, telling him he took it too far. He did, targeting his friends was a slimy move.

"Yeah, well whose to say I wanted your tree trunk lookin' ass," Louis bites. He reads sour and hurt, where Harry was his skin now aches. 

"Look, I'm done fuckin' around with you, I'm bored Louis," Harry says with a wide smirk. "You would've been a good fuck though," He shrugs while turning to leave.

Louis didn't want to watch him walk away, but his legs won't work. His face is numb, heart throbbing eyes red and watery. He wipes at his bleary eyes, shrinking to the floor, eyes never leaving his back. 

Louis' always left this way, if its a six year relationship or some online fantasy. It hurts to be this alone when he was so close to something that could've been some-thing. 

Then the mood changes, hes up on his feet, heavily breathing, muscles aching for release. The wall behind him takes it like a champ, three short sharp blows damage it's surface. A crumpled dent in the concrete wall.

 

_Concrete?_

 

That's when his vision is black, it's all pleasantly quiet from there. 

 

 


End file.
